What Now?
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Daphne dies before Fred gets the chance to block the trap. They continue on, succeeding to destroy the Evil Entity. They arrive in the new timeline, but not everything is as they expect. Possible shippings. Okay, definite shippings. Rated M in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**kk, I do not own Scooby Doo or the characters!**_

_**I just use them. So, there should be no violence in this one. idk. Who knows where it will go.**_

_**By the way, all my other stories are on haitus. :( Sorry!**_

All he could remember was her scream. The trap was pulling Kriegstaffebots, destroying them upon impact. To his horror, one latched onto Daphne's ankle and pulled her from her grip. The next few seconds happened too fast. Fred let go, feeling himself being pulled as he screamed her name. His grip on the sail cloth loosened, and everything stopped.

Sobs racked his body, as his hand closed around her green scarf. He looked up to find the gate had opened, as he heard commotion behind him. Marcie was clutching Pericles, shouting at the gang to go through. He barely registered Shaggy and Velma pushing him towards the gate as they ran.

The sound of guns filled the air behind them. Velma was urging Scooby forward, but none of them moved. Pericles and the few robots were now entering the gate.

"Guys, we've got to go!" Shaggy said, pulling at Fred's arm. "We can't give up now! We've come this far!"

"What's the point? The gang's not whole-"

"Does it matter? We have the Heart of the Jaguar! We'll do this **for **Daph! We'll do it for Marcie and Cassidy and Nova! They got us this far, why are we giving up?" Shaggy demanded. "And you know what? We didn't lose them, they're still here! Pushing us forward!"

"He's right." Velma realised. "It's kind of an obligation now, isn't it?"

"Fred, they're gaining on us-"

"Then we better get moving." He answered quietly. He tied Daphne's scarf around his wrist as they continued on.

* * *

**Okay. Short, I know. **

**BUT. I didn't want to deal with all the other details. Let's just say everything that happened in the episode happens here. Except instead of Daphne figuring out the flintlock, we'll say Velma did. And the five of the them being the Heart of the Jaguar still goes because (let's be cheesy here) she's in their hearts or something cliche like that. **

**And I think that covers everything. **

**Next chapter: they arrive in the new universe Post-Nibiru.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**kk, I do not own Scooby Doo or the characters!**_

_**I just use them. So, there should be no violence in this one. idk. Who knows where it will go.**_

**I'm skipping the little Marcie/Velma talk and stuff. I'm headed to where Velma explains the new timeline.**

"Fred!" Velma called, as she knocked on the door impatiently. "Open up, come on!"

The door opened and Velma's eyes met with the sight of Judy and Brad standing there.

"Oh hello, Velma. Fred's up in his room, dear. You can head up. Shaggy and Scooby are there as well." Judy said, letting Velma inside. Velma thanked them, heading up the stairs.

She flung open Fred's door. "Marcie's alive." She said, sitting next to Fred on his bed. "And Judy and Brad are in the Mayor's house?"

"That's nice." Fred mumbled.

"Don't bother, Velms. Scoob and I couldn't, like, sway his mood." Shaggy said. "And I, like, asked the Brad and Judy thing as well. No answer."

"No, Fred, you're not listening. **Marcie is alive.**" She repeated. "Don't you get it?"

"Yes, yes. Marcie's alive, the town's happy-"

"We created an alternate timeline where the Evil Entity never existed. Meaning we were never in the caves-" Velma explained.

"-Meaning Daphne's alive." Shaggy said in realisation.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Fred, none of it ever happened. I mean, we know it happened, but in this timeline- it didn't. She died in our old timeline because of the Evil Entity. The Evil Entity never existed-" Velma explained.

"Which explains why Cassidy is married to Ricky and Pericles isn't evil!" Shaggy finished. "And Brad and Judy were always Fred's parents!"

"She's alive?" Fred asked.

"Marcie is. It would only be logical if Daphne was as well."

Fred's eyes lit up. He grabbed Daphne's scarf off his desk, and ran from his room. Velma and the others followed. They caught up with him downstairs, where he was searching for something.

"Where are my van keys?" Fred asked Judy.

"You loaned your van to the boys from soccer, remember?" Judy asked.

"Right." Fred said, flinging the front door opened. "Velma, you drive."

They jumped into Velma's Mom's car and Velma turned onto the engine. "Where are we going?" Velma asked. "Daph's place?'

"We'll try there first. If she's not there, the beach."

They drove through town, Fred drumming impatiently on the dashboard. They were stopped at a redlight when he jumped out of the car.

"Fred! What are you doing?" Velma asked, following him. Shaggy and Scooby jumped out behind her.

Fred was clutching a piece of paper that he had torn from a telephone pole.

"Fred, what are you doing?" Velma repeated, approaching him.

He silently held the piece of paper out to her. Velma took it, and found herself staring at a picture of Daphne. One word jumped out at Velma, making her feel like she was going to throw up: **Missing.**

_**Omidog. That did not exactly end as I wanted it to, but you guys get the point of the**_** plot.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**kk, I do not own Scooby Doo or the characters!**_

_**I just use them. So, there should be no violence in this one. idk. Who knows where it will go.**_

"So, what should we do?" Velma asked. They were sitting in the school parking lot after retrieving the van.

"Should we, like, ask people what they know?" Shaggy asked.

"I say we find her ourselves." Fred said.

"We have no clues, no leads-" Velma said.

"We ask around a little bit. Like Shaggy said. Just be careful who we ask, though." Fred explained. "We'll start first thing tomorrow morning, we've had a long day."

* * *

_Her scream echoed, as she reached for anything to grab on to. The fear on her face was clear as she was pulled to her horrible fate. _

_It became dark and Fred felt cold hands on his face. He opened his eyes to see a mangled Daphne, blood dripping from empty eye sockets. Her clothes were torn and bloody as she leaned in close. _

_"You could have stopped it." She whispered. "You could have saved me, Fred. But your greed, your traps-"_

_"No, Daphne! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Fred cried. "Please! Tell me where you are! I know you're alive!"_

_"You will know soon enough. Hurry, or you'll be late." She whispered. Her lips pressed on his, warm and familiar. He opened his eyes and she was gone. _

* * *

It was only 1am when he woke up. He jumped up, leaving the house quietly and heading for his van. He opened a compartment under the back seat, shocked to find the four keys.

He jumped into the driver's seat and drove to Velma's house first. He snuck around the back to where he knew her window was. He knocked, and was answered by a tired Velma.

"What are you doing, Fred? It's 1am!"

"I know where Daphne is. Get dressed, hurry up. We've got to get Scooby and Shaggy."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Readers,

I've hit a snag in my ideas. I don't really know where this is going at the moment. I mean, I know, but I don't know how to do it. Make sense? No? I didn't think so.

On another note, RIP Casey Kasem. He played Shaggy for a large amount of reincarnations and played Shaggy's Dad in Mystery Incorporated.

Thank you, Shaggy, for the childhood memories.


	5. Chapter 5

_**kk, I do not own Scooby Doo or the characters!**_

_**I just use them. So, there should be no violence in this one. idk. Who knows where it will go.**_

"Care to explain where we are going?" Velma asked as the Mystery Machine sped down main street.

Fred hit the brakes, stopping in the middle of the intersection. He turned to face the others.

"Remember about four years ago, in the old universe, when that old hunter's cabin was flooded?" Fred asked. "That same year, part of it burned down. And was almost lost in the mudslide, and damaged in that really bad windstorm."

"Okay, so, why are we stopped in the middle of the intersection?" Velma asked.

"The four elements met at this cabin. In the same year." Fred explained.

"Okay?"

"Think of the four keys." Fred urged. "They represent the elements. It's not over! There is still something here. It may not be the entirety of the Evil Entity, but it's not over."

"No, we destroyed it." Velma said.

"Maybe we didn't." Fred explained.

"There wouldn't be a new universe if we hadn't actually done it, Fred." Velma said. "What makes you think it's still around?"

"Why would we still have the keys?" Fred asked.

"The what? We don't." Velma said.

Fred reached back, opening the compartment. "All four keys. Why would we have them if we destroyed the entity?"

Velma's eyes widened. "Well, we better get moving. Plus, we don't want to cause any accidents if a car comes along."

"Right." Fred said, pulling the van out of the intersection and down the road leading to the cabin.


End file.
